federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aarix Damar
Introduction "... from what I know, dad has me betrothed to one of the Damar boys, Aarix I guess," the girl said. "I won't get a lot of say in the matter." "Yea, I guess that is a sucky part of being a Cardassian," he said sitting beside her with a grin. He reached over and gave her a hug. "But, listen. I know it's a pain. He can't be all bad, right?" he asked tilting his head to look at her. "I'm sure this Aarix guy will be nice enough, and if you don't like him just tell me and I'll beat him up." -- Zeteri Indus and Marat Jorbal Aarix Damar (played by Jared Padalecki ) is the eldest to twin Yorkin Damar. Unlike the more easy going and extrovert casanova Yorkin, Aarix is set in the more traditional ways believing in loyalty and service to the mother planet. Growing up, he would strive to be like his older brother Kegen Damar to get more recognition from his father Corat Damar. Unfortunately he had a falling out with Corat after learning that his father had involvement in the death of his sister Suni. Family Immediate Family Born June 07 2381, Aarix is the 3rd child between Corat Damar (2331) and Gweni Damar (2360) and 10th overall in the Children-of-Damar clan (including half-siblings). *'Gweni and Questa Damar' Aarix loves and respects his mother Gweni more than anyone and that is shown in that he really cares about what she thinks of him and his actions, often seeking her advice when it comes to solving problems with his father or with his wife. He was also closely attached to his co-mother Questa Damar (2152), whose death from a complication in her last pregnancy traumatized him. *'Corat Damar' All through his life Aarix tried to be noticed by his father Corat, wishing to be the best of the best in his eyes, but because he has always been somewhat of a momma's boy, mothered by Gweni, he feels he has never met nor will meet Corat's expectations and so currently he has decided to stop living up to the image that his father wants for all his sons and will work for himself and his family only - Zeteri and his twin sons Ari and Yuri. *'Yorkin Damar' Aarix is close to his twin brother Yorkin Damar (2381) though unlike what is usually said about twin brothers, the two do not share some sort of mental/emotional bond shared from the womb. The two couldn't be more different than oil and water; however, it is their differences in their choice of lifestyles and career paths that makes them best friends. *'Kegen Damar' In his eyes, Kegen Damar (2379) has been almost like a father figure to Aarix even though the two are a mere 2 years apart. In his older brother Aarix sees the patient person that he wishes his father were. The relationship with his brother Kegen is not always perfect and they often disagree in subjects; however, Aarix has never resented or felt agry towards Kegen. He often mentions that regardless of whatever may be happening in the family and even though his wife and Kegen's wife had a falling out, that he will always support and love his older brother. Children 'Ari and Yuri Damar' Ari and Yuri and the twin children born on October 19, 2398 between Aarix and Zeteri Indus (2382). They were named in similar fashion as Aarix and his twin Yorkin, following the A-Y trend started by Aarix's mother Gweni. Miri Damar Born March, 2400 Miri is the only daughter betwen Aarix and Zeteri Indus. She was named in honour of Aarix's maternal grandmother Miriam Korinas. Personal Life 'Zeteri Indus' Aarix married Zeteri Indus on January 17, 2398, fulfilling a marriage agreement made between their parents since the two were mere toddlers. Growing up, the two did not interact much, only knowing about each other but not truly forming any sort of friendly relationship as the years progressed. Aarix and Zeteri started their actual courting about a year before getting married, but since the beginning it was evident that Aarix was not to excited about the idea of marrying the girl but that he wouldn't break the contract because of worries about what his father would think about him. Zeteri often complained to him, her friends and family about Aarix's lack of enthusiasm or care. During one trip that was put together by Lana Damar and Celar Bern, the 4 found themselves in an accident with Aarix suffering serious burns and injuries. It was after they were rescued and that Zeteri explained their whole ordeal (Aarix spent the time they were lost passed out from the injuries) that she requested that he at least try to befriend her, which he agreed on doing. A few weeks went by with them working things out as best as possible but it was never optimal, with the two often doing something that they other didn't like and having many misunderstandings. Finally, during an argument, Zeteri pushed Aarix too far by comparing him to Celar Bern (whom she mentioned she loved) and Aarix decided to push the wedding for sooner rather than later if only to teach her a lesson. Never having a harmonious marriage, the twins came to be after Aarix threatened to have her artificially inseminated to claim part of the prenuptial agreements put forth by her father and not wishing to go thru with something so cold and shameful Zeteri finally agreed to start trying for babies, though he still made her take special medications to ensure a prompt pregnancy. Aarix continues to be cold with Zeteri, not truly knowing how to do things differently even if by now he has started to have feelings for her. He became more loving once she became pregnant but Zeteri found that it was his interest for the babies and not her that made him like that so she continues to resent him and the babies, the proof being in that the times when she's threatened to leave she has even mentioned leaving the children behind. The two continue to struggle in their relationship, arguments escalating to the point of verbal and even physical abuse from both sides but they continue together because Aarix won't agree to a divorce. 'Celar Bern' Celar Bern (2380) is Aarix biggest competition for Zeteri's heart. Even though Celar only sees Zeteri as a friend, it was Zeteri's own revelation to Aarix about her interest in the Bern boy that started Aarix's near hate for him, something that Celar is not even aware of. Cardassian Military Aarix started in the Cardassian Military Academy on July 2396 and is now a 4th year cadet. His dream is of becoming a pilot and getting to be helmsman in a warship. He is beginning his internship as shuttle pilot, moving soldiers from Kron, the ice planet, to nearby space stations and back. ''Year As... '' Cadet: 2396-2400 Category:Future Plots Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Renee's Characters Category:Cardassian Union